


How Deep is Your Love

by Requiem_of_Rain



Category: Kings of Paradise
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, My bad attempt at humor, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Short Chapters, Taki is your older brother, reader - Freeform, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem_of_Rain/pseuds/Requiem_of_Rain
Summary: An offer from your brother leads to you meeting your other half-- you just weren't aware of it yet.





	How Deep is Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I'm posting online in almost a decade so theres probably hella errors ><

Taki called you to Pandora one morning, with an offer of employment. Fresh out of grad school and no prospective employers in sight, you readily accepted his work proposition without hesitation. 

You liked to chalk it up to lots of things in your head. No one hires people in late spring! Or was May considered summer? You weren't sure but that was definitely it. Although you tried your best to hide it, your desperation was starting to eat away at you. You couldn't depend on your brother for your entire life.

The drive to Paradiso was a quiet one as you navigated the bustling city, coffee in one hand while the other guided the steering wheel. Getting caught in a vehicle conga line of sorts gave you plenty of time to start thinking as your excitement started to turn into unease. 

You trusted your brother but you couldn't help thinking about a lot of things. Taki had taken care not to get you involved in his work life all those years ago. But you knew that he had business ventures with a few of this other friends, who also had apartments in Paradiso. But you had never met any of them. He even went as far as to plan your visits at times when no one else would be around. You knew that your brother had the best in mind for you but you couldn't help and get annoyed with him sometimes. All his secrecy was starting to rub you the wrong way. 

You were relieved when traffic finally started to move and your trip quickly came to an end as you pulled into the parking garage. Grabbing your purse and your coffee, you made your way up to Pandora.

 

The elation you had started to feel in the elevator started to fade away the moment you walked through the doors to Pandora. There was someone already sitting with your brother at one of the poolside tables. Something about unplanned things really threw you off. 

Taki noticed you idly standing by the door and gave you a stern look while his guest continued their one-sided conversation with your brother, their laughing putting you at a slight ease. You stuck your tongue out at him, lowering your aviators back on your face and walking over to him. The clicking of your heels earned you the other guest's undivided attention as he turned in his seat to look at you.

  
"Whats up Taki? I got you something," handing him your mostly empty coffee cup, you sat down across from him.

"...Thanks." He shook his head, setting the cup aside for the maids to clean up.

"Thats rude, Taki." You feigned displeasure, folding your arms across your chest and taking the chance to get a good look at your brother's companion as inconspicuously as possible, noting that he was also giving you a once-over.

In that moment you both blurted what was on your mind at the same time, "Have we met somewhere before?" You gave a small laugh at the absurdness of the situation

"Hey, I'm serious!" Your new conversation companion slightly pouted, perhaps trying to hide his awkwardness. 

  
"Is that so?"

  
"It's not often that I see someone as beautigul as you up here ." He said, turning in his seat so that he was now facing you.

  
"Good to hear, just means less competition for me," You smiled, instantly forgetting your nervousness and the fact you were sitting in Pandora. In fact you even forgot about your brother who was sitting across from you in this very moment, staring very intently at the other guest.

  
"I didn't call you two here to flirt." Taki said with an exasperated look.

Getting your attention, Taki continued. "This is Yosuke Sagara, a business partner of mine."

  
Ah, so this was your brother's friend.

  
"Yosuke, this is my sister. Starting today, she will be my assistant."

  
You resisted the urge to giggle at Yosuke's incredulous look and removed your aviators, gazing into his eyes as you introduced yourself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sagara."

  
"No, the pleasure is all mine."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate hearing from you! Leave your thoughts and comments :)


End file.
